Mickey Mouse vs. Jerry Mouse
Mickey Mouse vs. Jerry Mouse is an episode of Death Battle, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous series and Jerry Mouse from Tom & Jerry. Description Wich of these famous cartoons mice, rivals and sometimes friends of Pete and Tom Cat and are heroes will win? Interlude Wiz: These mice are rivals and sometimes friends of Pete and Tom Cat. Boomstick: And are very famous, these are Mickey Mouse, the Disney mouse. Wiz: And Jerry Mouse, the Tom & Jerry Mouse. Boomstick: The question of this Death Battle is who will show to be the most famous mouse of cartoons. Wiz: Discover it in this Death Battle... Mickey Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the Disney mascot. Boomstick: Mickey debuted in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie whistling in a steamboat. Wiz: And now it's time to talk about Mickey's skills. Boomstick: Mickey is very strong, he can knock peoples more talls than him with just a punch, can raise trees, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall from a man and can break pianos in the half with a broom! Wiz: Mickey is very faster, he can dodge bullets and lasers, he can fight with Yoda and Darth Vader in a Lightsaber duel, he can overcome a tornado and can run in a place whre the time don't exist! Boomstick: And Mickey also is very durable, he can endurade a beaing in boxing by a Kangaroo, smiling all the time, he can endurade Pete's punches, he can endurade explosions, he can be crushed, he can endurade a tornado and can endurade sun's heat! Wiz: And Mickey also has weapons like rapiers, guns, mallets, cakes with dynamite and fishing pools that catch peoples and has a Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoot fireballs and fly, but Mickey never dominate the hat correctly. Boomstick: Mickey also has a Lightsaber and can use the Force! Wiz: And Mickey has the Magic Water that can become Mickey in invincible temporaly and has a Pantbrush that has 2 sustances, the Thinner can erase objects and fictice characters and the Paint can recreate things erased by the Thinner and can create things and Mickey has a suprhero machine that transform him in Super Mickey and has fly and can lift his house but just hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: And Mickey has a Keyblade, that allows Mickey make magic attacks, like Mini that shrink the objective, Pearl shoot lighting balls at the opponent, Mine Shield shoot magic traps at the opponent, Sign of Faith shoot a tornado until than shoot a ray, Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport and Stopza stop the time momentarily. Wiz: But Mickey have his weaknesses, can still pain and is easy to be cheated. Boomstick: But don't here that messe with the Disney mascot. Mickey: Don't stress over anything you can't change. Jerry Wiz: 1940s, that when the cat and mouse always rivaling each other. Boomstick: The mouse was called Jerry! Who always annoyed Tom when he was minding his own business. Wiz: It's all begun in Puss gets the Boots, the very first episode on Tom and Jerry. Here Jerry was called Jinx. Boomstick: But, there are old anyway. Wiz: He also have a nephew named Nibble Mouse. Boomstick: And Jerry won against Tom every times! Wiz: Not every time, he've lost I believe like 8 times. The Million Dollar Cat, Timid Tabby, Little School Mouse, Mouse for Sale, The Year of the Mouse, Little Big Mouse, Nit-Witty Kitty, and Southbound Duckling. Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles